Season 13 (Grey's Anatomy)
The thirteenth season of Grey's Anatomy premiered September 22, 2016. It is broadcast on Thursday nights at 8 PM on ABC. Summary Plots *Andrew DeLuca is beaten up by Alex Karev, who believed Andrew was attempting to have sex with Jo Wilson while she was drunk, thus raping her. Andrew pushes to have Alex charged with a felony. Meredith and Bailey try to balance their protective feelings for Alex and doing the right thing. *Meredith tries to hide the attraction between her and Riggs from Maggie, who's in love with Nathan and wishes to go out with him. *Owen and Amelia adjust to married life. They try to have a baby, but after mistakenly believing she's pregnant, Amelia realizes she's not ready to get pregnant again. Telling Owen results in a fight, leading to Amelia leaving him with a note and staying with Stephanie for a while. *April and Jackson adjust to life with their new baby as single parents. *Leah Murphy returns to the hospital to learn from Maggie after she got better at another hospital. *Her return and other rehired residents from the past make Catherine and Bailey hire Eliza Minnick to re-evaluate the residency program. In doing so, they step on Webber's toes since they neglected to tell him about Eliza's arrival. Furious about the way he was treated, Webber gains the support of the other attendings who stand up for him against Eliza. *With Callie and Sofia in New York, Arizona gets caught between her former student Alex and her roommate Andrew, both of whom she feels for. She flirts with Eliza, though does not condone her treatment of Webber or her arrogant attitude. When working together, Arizona discovers her good side and the two end up kissing. Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey (14/14) (2 voice only) *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev (11/14) *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey (13/14) *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber (13/14) *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt (13/14) *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins (11/14) *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner (12/14) *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery (12/14) *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd (11/14) *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson (13/14) *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards (13/14) *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce (12/14) *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren (12/14) *Martin Henderson as Dr. Nathan Riggs (12/14) *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca (11/14) Recurring Guest Stars *Joe Adler as Dr. Isaac Cross (2/14) *Debbie Allen as Dr. Catherine Avery (5/14) *Tessa Ferrer as Dr. Leah Murphy (6/14) *Marika Dominczyk as Dr. Eliza Minnick (5/14) *Anjul Nigam as Dr. Raj Sen (1/14) Prominent Guest Stars *Jen Lilley as Kara Fisher *Ravi Patel as Timir Dhar Recurring Co-Stars *James Holloway as Paramedic Clyde (1/14) *Olivia-Diane Joseph as Nurse (3/14) *Gordon E. James as Nurse Gregory (2/14) *Mara Hall as Nurse Kathleen (1/14) *Kevin Clarke as Paramedic Kevin Clarke (1/14) *Cassidy Brown as Dillard Nurse (1/14) *JoAnna Rhambo as Nurse (1/14) *Aniela Gumbs as Zola Grey Shepherd (1/14) *Vivian Nixon as Hannah Brody (2/14) *Dyana Liu as Nurse (1/14) *Kila Packett as Paramedic Jackson (1/14) *Leigh Bush as Assistant (2/14) *Payton Silver as Dr. Knox (1/14) Notes and Trivia *ABC officially renewed Grey's Anatomy for its thirteenth season on March 3, 2016. *This is the first season since her introduction in season 2 not to feature Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres as part of the main cast. *Caterina Scorsone was pregnant with her second child during the start of filming the season. Her pregnancy was not written into the show. *Camilla Luddington is currently pregnant with her first child, thus during the filming of this season. It is currently unknown if her pregnancy will be written into the show. *Ellen Pompeo welcomed a third child into her family whilst filming this season. *You Can Look (But You'd Better Not Touch) is the first episode where Meredith doesn't appear on-screen. However, she does provide the voiceover. *Meredith Grey has narrated the voiceovers except for one. **The voiceover for You Haven't Done Nothin' was shared with Amelia Shepherd and Maggie Pierce. **The voiceover for None of Your Business was narrated by Jo Wilson. *The table read for the first episode took place on July 22, 2016. *The table read for the second episode took place on August 8, 2016. *The table read for the third episode took place on August 19, 2016. *The table read for the fourth episode took place on August 30, 2016. *The table read for the eighth episode took place on September 21, 2016. *The table read for the ninth episode, the mid-season finale, took place on October 17, 2016. *The table read for the fourteenth episode took place on December 2, 2016. *Filming started on August 1, 2016. *Filming for episode 13.14 started on December 6, 2016. Episodes 13x01-1.jpeg|link=Undo|'Undo' 13x02-3.jpg|link=Catastrophe and the Cure|'Catastrophe and the Cure' 13x03-22.jpg|link=I Ain't No Miracle Worker|'I Ain't No Miracle Worker' 13x04-1.jpg|link=Falling Slowly|'Falling Slowly' 13x05-1.jpg|link=Both Sides Now|'Both Sides Now' 13x06-7.jpg|link=Roar|'Roar' 13x07-1.jpg|link=Why Try to Change Me Now|'Why Try to Change Me Now' 13x08-1.jpg|link=The Room Where It Happens|'The Room Where It Happens' 13x09-1.jpg|link=You Haven't Done Nothin'|'You Haven't Done Nothin'' 13x10-1.jpg|link=You Can Look (But You'd Better Not Touch)|'You Can Look (But You'd Better Not Touch)' 13x11-1.jpg|link=Jukebox Hero|'Jukebox Hero' 13x12-1.jpg|link=None of Your Business|'None of Your Business' 13x13-1.jpg|link=It Only Gets Much Worse|'It Only Gets Much Worse' 13x14-1.jpg|link=Back Where You Belong|'Back Where You Belong' 13x15-1.jpg|link=Civil War|'Civil War' 13x16-1.jpg|link=Who Is He (And What Is He To You)?|'Who Is He (And What Is He To You)?' 13x17-1.jpg|link=Till I Hear It From You|'Till I Hear It From You' NoPicYet.jpg|link=Be Still, My Soul|'Be Still, My Soul' NoPicYet.jpg|link=In the Air Tonight|'In the Air Tonight' NoPicYet.jpg|link=What's Inside|'What's Inside' NoPicYet.jpg|link=Don't Stop Me Now|'Don't Stop Me Now' NoPicYet.jpg|'13.22' NoPicYet.jpg|'13.23' NoPicYet.jpg|'13.24' Spoilers *The season is said to bring the focus back to the "originals", e.g. Meredith, Alex, Bailey, and Richard. *The season will introduce Jackson's father. *Episode 16 is going to focus on April and Jackson, in which they travel to Montana to work on a throat transplant together. *Skye P. Marshall and Zoë Hall will guest star as Mary Hodges and Risa Hodges, respectively, in the sixteenth episode of the season. *Ellen Pompeo is set to direct an episode that starts filming in early February. *This will be the last season to feature Jerrika Hinton as Stephanie Edwards. *Joe Adler will reprise his role as intern Isaac Cross in at least one upcoming episode. *Nzingha Stewart is directing the twentieth episode. *June Squibb and Hal Holbrook will guest star in episode 17 as Elsie and Lewis Clatch, respectively. *The same episode will also see the return of LaTanya Richardson Jackson as Diane Pierce. *Veronica Kays and Jeremy will return in episode 21. The case will involve Arizona Robbins. Reception DVD Release Gallery Cast Promotional Photos EllenPompeoS13-1.jpg EllenPompeoS13-2.jpg AndrewDeLucaS13-1.jpg BenWarrenS13-1.jpg MaggiePierceS13-1.jpg NathanRiggsS13-1.jpg AndrewDeLucaS13-2.jpg AndrewDeLucaS13-3.jpg AndrewDeLucaS13-4.jpg AndrewDeLucaS13-5.jpg BenWarrenS13-2.jpg BenWarrenS13-3.jpg BenWarrenS13-4.jpg BenWarrenS13-5.jpg MaggiePierceS13-2.jpg MaggiePierceS13-3.jpg MaggiePierceS13-4.jpg MaggiePierceS13-5.jpg NathanRiggsS13-2.jpg NathanRiggsS13-3.jpg NathanRiggsS13-4.jpg NathanRiggsS13-5.jpg Posters Season13Poster.jpg fr:Saison 13 de:Staffel 13 es:Temporada 13 (Grey's Anatomy) Category:Seasons Category:Grey's Anatomy